


Cream of A Cup

by notchu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notchu/pseuds/notchu
Summary: Ylissean Coffee and Plegian Cafe have long been store rivals. Chrom, the co-manager of Ylissean Coffee, infiltrates the other store to find out their secret to getting customers through the door when he meets a good-looking barista. Oh no.





	Cream of A Cup

Chrom was sitting down by the window of his family cafe, Ylissean Coffee, glancing aimlessly at cars passing by. On the table before him was a steaming cup of his favourite espresso he had ordered a few minutes prior. Through the raindrop coated window, his eyes settled on a red-bannered cafe. There was quite a string of customers walking into the seemingly humble cafe even on a rainy day. Something must have happened at that cafe lately, as normally, their own cafe was the busier one. Chrom wondered what sort of change could have occured to boost the cafe’s business that much.

 

“Chrom? Hey! Chrom! Are you even listening to me?” Lissa, sitting across the small table, exclaimed at her hopeless brother.

 

“H-huh!? O-oh yes Lissa, what was this about your high school?” Chrom snapped out of his focused state.

 

“No, you dummy! I’m talking about the family business. You know, how we’re losing money because Plegian Cafe over there is suddenly getting a boom in customers? I was suggesting about what we could do about it!” Lissa puffed her cheeks in frustration.

 

“Oh,” Chrom replied plainly. “What do you suggest we do then?”

 

Lissa then put on a sneaky smile and Chrom knew she was planning something sketchy. “I think we should have you sneak into their cafe undercover and find out what makes their coffee so good!”

 

“Why me? And how would this help us anyway?” Chrom took a sip out of his cup while shooting a questioning look at his sister.

 

“Because I don’t want to ask Frederick to do it so you have to instead. Also if their secret is something scandalous we can expose it to shut their business down!” Lissa looked really proud of herself and her plan.

 

“Emm probably won’t approve of this you know.” Chrom thought about their sister, who managed the store after their father passed away.

 

“I know, that’s why I’m telling you to do it! Pleaaase Chrom, it’ll be helpful I promise.” Lissa begged Chrom to do it knowing that Chrom would not turn down an opportunity to help.

 

Chrom sighed. “Fine, I’ll just go over right now then.” He drained the rest of his coffee cup and set it back on the plate. Chrom stood up, grabbed his umbrella nearby and walked out the door into the pouring rain. The door jingled lightly as it closed behind him.

 

Lissa blinked, shocked at his straightforwardness, and then giggled to herself, confident in her plan’s success.

 

* * *

The bells on the door jingled as the cafe door opened. Chrom closed his navy blue umbrella and set it inside the umbrella box. He looked around the bustling cafe in curiosity. 

 

There wasn’t anything too special about the cafe’s interior design he observed. There were mainly red chairs with a few lounging chairs toward the sides, all accompanied by a glossy wooden table. It wasn’t a very big cafe either; in fact, it was actually smaller than the Ylissean shop. He picked up a newspaper nearby and pretended to read it so he wouldn’t look suspicious. Chrom walked over to the long line of people.

 

He glanced briefly at the menu but didn’t think it was anything special. When he got to the cashier he actually hadn’t picked what drink he wanted. The cashier was a tan woman who looked like she was around her 20s, with long white hair and a rather scary face, Chrom noted. He also tried not to notice her rather impressive bust.

 

The lady seemed to notice his wandering eyes and smiled cunningly. “Oh my, and what does a fine man like you wish to order? Perhaps you would fancy a much hotter cup?” 

 

Chrom pulled himself together quickly and tried not to turn red from embarrassment. “J-just a caramel latte please,” he stuttered.

 

“That’ll be four gold. Can I get your name dear?” she responded, typing into the cashier.

 

“Chrom,” he replied, handing over the money quickly. He hurried away towards the pickup counter.

 

He sighed in relief having successfully escaped the awkward situation. He sat down at a bar chair and waited for his drink. Maybe people are coming to see that cashier because of her looks? Chrom thought to himself. Surely, the increase in customers could be due to something like that.

 

Chrom picked up his newspaper and pretended to be reading to not look suspicious as more people got their drinks and passed by. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed when he got his drink.

 

“Caramel latte for Chrom?” a voice called out.

 

The blue haired boy closed his paper and got up from his seat to the counter to get his cup of coffee. He wasn’t expecting anything special but his expectations got turned around. Chrom was met with the sight of an albino young man, most likely around his age, with chocolate brown eyes and creamy skin.

 

Oh no, he’s hot.

 

“Um, here’s your coffee sir. It’s going to get cold you know,” the barista said, blinking his eyes in confusion.

 

Chrom hadn’t realized he was stupidly staring at the lost barista and struggled even more to find words to say. “A-ah yes thank you for the compa—I mean coffee!” This has to be the most times I have stuttered in one day, he thought to himself in embarrassment.

 

The snow-white haired boy laughed lightly at this and Chrom flushed a full red. He grabbed his coffee and he actually waved goodbye to the barista before leaving the shop.

 

Chrom you idiot, he thought to himself as he was already across the street before realizing that he left his umbrella in the store and was being pelted by raindrops.

 

Chrom you idiot! Chrom slapped himself in the cheeks and quickly ran back towards the cafe.

 

He rushed back into the cafe and bumped into something, causing him to spill his latte as he fell down. Chrom looked at what he had bumped into and his eyes widened in horror.

 

It was the same barista that made his latte a few minutes ago and he was on the ground, head soaked in the latte Chrom had spilled.

 

CHROM you idiot! Chrom panicked and looked around quickly hoping to find a napkin. He tried not to notice the commotion he caused in the busy cafe and even more less the mess he made. He found some napkins at a table nearby and swiftly handed them to the white haired youth.

 

Only then had Chrom noticed that the young man was holding Chrom’s navy blue umbrella in his left hand. When he was leaving out the door was he trying to return my umbrella?

 

CHROM YOU BIG IDIOT. Chrom shut his eyes in extreme humiliation. “SORRY I am SO sorry I don’t even I’m—” Chrom couldn’t even comprehend how embarrassed he was. 

 

Much to his surprise, the barista didn’t seem upset at all. In fact, he laughed even harder than he did the first time. He was laughing so hard that he had to hug his chest while wiping the coffee off of his face. The barista looked up at Chrom with a really big smile on his face and handed Chrom his umbrella.

 

“I mean, I was gonna return this to you but I guess this works out too.” He was almost gonna tear up from how hard he was laughing.

 

Chrom thought he was going cry too if he had to go through more in one day. “Thanks. Oh by the way, my name is Chrom.”

 

CHROM YOU. He hadn’t even realized he told his name to a stranger who he accidently spilled coffee on a few seconds ago. Chrom’s cheeks turned bright pink and looked away flustered by what he said.

 

The barista blinked and it took him a moment to register what his customer said. Then, he smiled again at the blushing blue haired man and said, “Nice to meet you Chrom. My name is Robin.” Robin offered a hand up to Chrom and Chrom took it and pulled Robin up.

 

Only, Chrom didn’t realize he was holding on to Robin’s hand. When he finally realized Robin was staring at their hands Chrom quickly let go. Gods! Can this get any more awkward!

 

Robin removed his soaked apron, revealing a white shirt with only small patches of brown stains. He threw the napkin he was using in the trash and looked back at Chrom.

 

“So Chrom. Would you like me to make you a new latte?” Robin smirked at the blubbering man.

 

Chrom was so dumbfounded that all he could do was nod and keep his head down in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> hello notchu here. Thank you for reading my story. This oneshot does have a story to follow it but I'm not yet sure if I want to release it or not. Please feel free to leave a comment and again thank you for reading.


End file.
